Nazgul
by MasterOfTheUniverse9000
Summary: Frodo Baggins comes in contact with a rude and unexpected visitor. He finds out the visitor has an item of great importance, and is being hunted. The two try to run from the hunter, only to meet a gruesome end.


Colson7

Logan Colson

Mr. Denton

CP English 10

September 23, 2012

"**Wraith"**

As I awake from my slumber, I stare out a small round window close to my bed. Several fluffy white clouds hover in the deep blue sky. As I stare at the peaceful scene, I am abruptly interrupted by several harsh strikes of a fist against my door. I hastily lift myself from my bed, and stumble down my long hallway. As I reach my door, another set of harsh aggressive knocks echo out through my home. I quickly begin to fumble around with the door knob, failing to open it being as worried and frightened as I am. I finally get the door open, there standing in front of me, is what I think to be a hobbit due to it being my height. It is dressed in dark green and black clothing. The stranger nearly knocks me over as it rudely enters my home, now being rather angry, I yell out,

"Who are you, and why have you so rudely entered my home!?"

The stranger doesn't speak, only shushes me with hand movements. As we sit in awkward silence, a sound of hooves against stone and the clanking of metal could be heard.

The stranger quickly runs over to me, gripping my arms with remarkable strength and saying in a frightened tone,

"Do you have a cellar, a back door, or somewhere to hide?"

Now really worried, I respond,

"Yes I do, but who or what are you trying to hide from?"

The stranger responds,

"No time to explain, we have to go, now!"

So I begin to guide the stranger to the back of my home where my cellar door lays. A loud scream rings out, nearly deafening me. The stranger trips and has a variety of jewels, and jewelry spill out across the floor. The stranger quickly gathers the loot and heads down the cellar. As I begin to follow I step on something, bending down I see it's a golden ring with some strange markings I have never seen before. I stuff it into one of my pockets grab a nearby candle and head down my cellar.

It is an unnatural dark it seems, the candles light barely penetrates the engulfing darkness, being difficult to see anything; we slowly walk towards the back of the cellar careful to not come into contact with a bat or rodent of some sort. When we reach the back wall, the sound of wood breaking and splintering startles me. Heavy metal footsteps hit my floor, echoing throughout the cellar. We quickly begin to move faster in hopes of a hiding place, or another way out. The footsteps continue to move above us, we begin to move faster. I then suddenly trip over some unknown object, having the candle splatter across the floor, and the only bit of light, slowly fades away.

The thing above us hears me, and frantically looks for the cellar door. I quickly get up and stumble around in the darkness, hoping to find the stranger. The cellar door opens, having light spill out down into the darkness, only to be quickly engulfed in shadow. I stare at the stairs, standing still in complete horror. The sound of metal hits the cold stone, revealing its metal shoes, and the bottom of a worn black robe.

I quickly stumble around, in hopes of a miracle. The robed thing slowly treads down my cellar stairs. I back up against the wall, only to fall back. The stranger has a candle lit, revealing a stone wall in front of me, and us in a small dark tunnel. Roots hang from the ceiling and run down the walls, many insects scatter around the floor.

I stand, dusting myself off, and really confused. We begin to walk down the dark tunnel, not speaking a word, afraid the robed thing would hear. The tunnel gets smaller and smaller with each step that we take, to the point where even as hobbits, were having to slouch over. I worry whether or not this tunnel actually ends. Many long moments have passed on by, as we drudge through the darkness, in hope of an end.

Finally, sunlight pours through as we remove vines and roots. The light seems to scorch my eyes as I crawl out of the dark cave into the surface world. I begin to observe my surroundings, having absolutely no idea of where I stand. We stand in a lightly wooded area, letting the harsh sun beams hit us. Judging by the sun, it is slightly past noon, the time of greatest heat for us. We begin to roam around, hoping to find a town or encampment of some sort.

Hours seem to slowly drag by; I'm soaked with sweat the heat waves seem to penetrate into my body more and more as we begin to slowly exit the forest. My blood boils, the sweat is dripping into my eyes, nearly blinding me with every drop. I wonder to myself, "I'm in more casual clothing, I wonder how the stranger is feeling, being in such heavy leather".

The sun starts to set, having the extreme heat slowly wash away, having the cool breeze of the night flow in. We quickly begin to search for a place to settle down before the shadows of the night fall upon this place completely, awakening some horrific creatures.

The darkness of night now completely covers the land, having only the moonlight shine down. We find a small pond, and some rocks nearby over hanging just enough for make for a suitable roof. We take place under the rocks, having no fire lit, and no decent warmth. I know tonight will be a very miserable night, no fire, no food.

I awake as a small beam of light hits my face, I notice that I am sprawled out completely, being the only one here. I jump up, and walk outside looking for the stranger, in hopes of him or her not ditching me out in the middle of nowhere. I notice some clothing lay out, I move over to it, looking closer to see the clothing to be the dark green leather. I peer out into the pond, seeing a figure wallowing about; I quickly come to my senses, and return back to the cave area. After all, I am a gentleman.

The stranger returns, but this time with no hood. Revealing short silky brown hair, which seems to flow like water, having the color of her right eye pop out. The left eye on the other hand, is a pale white, with a long scar splitting through. She notices me staring, and moves some hair in front of it. She approaches me closer, puts out her naked hand and saying in a soft voice,

"You may call me Lora"

I grab her smooth hand, and speak in a rather shaky voice,

"My name is Frodo, Frodo Baggins"

She responds in a giggly voice,

"Well Frodo, looks like you will have to accompany me in a journey, if you want to that is"

Mesmerized by the beauty, I quickly say,

"'Yes, I shall accompany you to wherever you go"

She begins to turn her back, when I quickly remember the ring; I pull it out and place it into her hand and say,

"I do want to know why you have so many jewels, are you perhaps a thief?"

She responds in a slightly more aggressive tone,

"These jewels are rightfully mine, but you do deserve an explanation of why I am here, but we need to get to the nearest town, we will need to get you better equipped"

I nod, and begin to walk with Lora, still amazed at the beauty.

Lora begins to speak,

"The ring you picked up, is known as the 1 ring, you may have heard about it in many tales, it is extremely valuable and important, and it cannot get into the wrong hands. I managed to grab hold of it from a dying soldier, after an assault from orcs took place at my home town. I was quickly being hunted down by a nearby ring wraith. The black robed creature that bursted through your home, and is what we're running from. We have to destroy this ring, so the evil will fall"

Rather shocked about this, I say,

"Well how do you destroy it, and where are you taking it to?"

Lora responds,

"I am taking it to the Gray Wizard, known as Gandalf"

I quickly perk up a bit, and say,

"I know Gandalf! He is a friend of my father"

Lora responds,

"Ah, do you possibly know where he lives?"

I respond,

"Unfortunately no, he always just visits, never once have I visited him"

Lora sighs a bit, and walks for a bit, in complete silence.

The silence is quickly broken by a loud high pitched scream, one similar to the scream back at my home. Lora quickly says,

"He's found us, the ring wraith! We just hide, quickly"

I notice that were in a large field, no place to hide, looking ahead at a forest, I see a dense fog begin to form. We dash into the forest, having twigs and branches hit us. Another loud screech takes place, this one being much closer. We begin to run faster and faster, having adrenaline beginning to kick in. Hooves and the clanking of metal can be heard behind us. Lora falls over a root extending from the ground, she quickly fumbles around her pockets, and holding out the ring to me, she speaks, gasping for air,

"Go, take the ring, I cannot go on"

As she looks down at her leg, of which the bone is stabbing out, she cries a bit and shoves the ring closer to me.

I grab it, and quickly begin to run, I hear another screech ring out, and a frightened scream, I look back to see the wraith lift a long sword into the air, and put an end to the screaming and sobs. I stand in complete and utter shock, and begin to sprint through the dense fog. A large shadowy figure stops me in my tracks, I fall to my back and scramble back, as the wraith demounts and slowly walks towards me, whispering in some dreaded tongue. I find myself backed up against a tree, my eyes wide open, I see the wraith lift a sword dripping in blood, he screeches, and thrusts the blade, then all goes black.

**THE END**


End file.
